


Only Time

by Curufea



Category: Farscape
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, My First Fanvid, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curufea/pseuds/Curufea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another character centred music video for Farscape. Zhaan with the music of Enya. Also shown at Creation Entertainment conventions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time

## Only Time

**Fandom:** Farscape 

**Theme:** Sacrifice

 **Spoilers:** Self-inflicted Wounds, part 2

 **Description:** Another character centred music video for Farscape. Zhaan with the music of Enya. Also shown at Creation Entertainment conventions.

Music | Published | Video  
---|---|---  
[Only Time](http://www.amazon.com/Only-Time-Download-single-Enya/dp/B003Y2XA7G) by [Enya](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enya) | 16/5/2002 |  | Download | Dimensions | Format | Length | Size | QR Code  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/utube.com/) | 320 x 240 | AVI | 6:18 | 36Mb |   
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/) | 320 x 240 | WMV | 6:18 | 6Mb |   
  
### Also Hosted

Feel free to drop by and read/add comments

[Farscape Fantasy](http://www.farscapefantasy.com/videos/index.php?set=video&id=65)

### Introduction by Dallascaper

This video is dedicated to Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan and chronicles the impact she had on Moya and her crew. Features the smooth and warm music of Enya.


End file.
